The 5th Member
by piratequeen11
Summary: The chunnin exams has the option of taking on another teammate to help them get through the exams. But this new girl isn't actually what everyone had in mind. Who is she? How does she know Sasuke, and what dark secrets is she hiding? Only time will tell.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in anyway so save yourself the embarrassment of trying to sue me and don't sue.

**Note from author:** PLEASE READ!!!! This story is related to my other story Kidnapping Princess Hinata (or KPH for short,) that I'm writing at time. **YOU DON'T NEED TO READ OR BE READING KPH TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY** but I highly recommend that you be reading this story (the story that you are now reading the author note to) to better understand the later events that will happen in KPH. This is meant to act as a story guide for my OC that I will apply for any future stories that will include my OC (which will probably be all of them since its about impossible for me to write a story without putting myself into it) and **as well as NaruHina story**! Did that make any sense what so ever? If you didn't understand, then just read the darn story... please?

**The 5****th**** Member **

Chapter one

Dreams of the past

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Sasuke stared at the wall, which he couldn't see due to the darkness lost in his thoughts, _"What going to happen to us now everyone is dead?" _He thought.

"Hey Sasuk, are you awake?" Asked a small girl that laid next Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled over so he was faced to faced with the dark brunet that layed only inches away from him that he could barely see due to the darkness, "Can't sleep either?" Sasuke asked.

"Whats going to happen to us Sasuk? What are we going to do? I'm so scared," The girl said, as tears started to well up in her big hazel eyes (and yes, I meant to spell 'Sasuk,' and not 'Sasuke.')

"Don't cry, everything is going to be alright," Sasuke said, trying to sound sure of him self, but in reality was trying fight back tears himself.

"But what are we going to do? Your not even out of the academy yet. Do you really think that they will really separate us?" The girl asked

"The adults will think of something, but they wont take you away, I'll fight them tooth and nail if they do"

"Promise Sasuk?"

"Promise what?"

"That we'll stick by each other no matter what? That even if we get separated, we'll still try to be together again? That if the other gets in trouble, we'll do what ever it takes to help the other out?" The small girl asked who had stopped crying.

"Of course I do! And even if I didn't just promise to you, I'd still do what ever it takes to make sure that we're together and that your safe. I thought you knew that,"

"I know you would, I just wanted to be sure,"

"Just try and get some sleep would ya?"

"Ok, Sasuk, and I promise to," she said before falling asleep.

"I know you do," Sasuke said, before falling asleep himself.

The next day  
"Let go of me! Let go of me! Please just go of me!" the girl begged as she thrashed around with tears running down her face to the jounin who was holding her.  
"LET GO OF HER!" Seven year-old Sasuke demanded with his newly activated Sharigan activated as he started to punch the adult jounin to make him let go.  
"Settle down! This is for your own good! Hey! Someone give me a hand here controlling these kids!" The masked jounin shouted as the girl finally broke free from his arms and clung onto Sasuke for dear life.  
A chunin grab Sasuke from behind as the jounin grabbed the girl again forceing the two children apart.  
"NO! I won't let you take her!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to kick the chunnin away.  
"Sasuk! Don't forget the promise we made! Sasuke-" but the jounin knocked her out before she could say anything and she went limp in the ninja's arms.  
The Ninja backed away and made a few hand signs before for disappearing in a cloud of smoke with the girl.  
"NO!" The raven-haired boy shouted, as he broke free from the chunin's grasp who now didn't even try to restrain him.  
"DANIERU!" Sasuke screamed as he ran to the spot were he last saw jounin and punched the ground out of frustration and he let his tears run down his which till that moment the tried so hard to restrain and screamed out of frustration on the top of his lungs.

Somehow the dream of him screaming was enough of a shock to wake up the twelve-year-old genin who sat up with a cold sweat. Sasuke looked at the clock, which read 8:32 AM then looked, grabbed a picture frame that sat next to the alarm clock. It showed five young kids close together to be in the view of the camera. But what got Sasuke's attention was the only girl of about five that sat next him in the picture. She had extremely fair skin which complemented her dark brown hair with bangs that came to her shoulders and had a goofy as she stuck out her tongue from the space were her front tooth was missing.  
"Today is the day, will you be coming home Danieru?" Sasuke said out loud to the girl in picture as he traced his finger down her face before getting up to get ready to meet his teammates, and the unknown 5th member who they will be meeting today who will be helping them get through the chunnin exams.

**The next day **

"Let go of me! Let go of me! Please just go of me!" the girl begged as she thrashed around with tears running down her face to the jounin who was holding her.

"LET GO OF HER!" Seven year-old Sasuke demanded with his newly activated Sharigan activated as he started to punch the adult jounin to make him let go.

"Settle down! This is for your own good! Hey! Someone give me a hand here controlling these kids!" The masked jounin shouted as the girl finally broke free from his arms and clung onto Sasuke for dear life.  
A chunin grab Sasuke from behind as the jounin grabbed the girl again forceing the two children apart.

"NO! I won't let you take her!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to kick the chunnin away.  
"Sasuk! Don't forget the promise we made! Sasuke-" but the jounin knocked her out before she could say anything and she went limp in the ninja's arms.  
The Ninja backed away and made a few hand signs before for disappearing in a cloud of smoke with the girl.

"NO!" The raven-haired boy shouted, as he broke free from the chunin's grasp who now didn't even try to restrain him.

"DANIERU!" Sasuke screamed as he ran to the spot were he last saw jounin and punched the ground out of frustration and he let his tears run down his which till that moment the tried so hard to restrain and screamed out of frustration on the top of his lungs.

Somehow the dream of him screaming was enough of a shock to wake up the twelve-year-old genin who sat up with a cold sweat. Sasuke looked at the clock, which read 8:32 AM then looked, grabbed a picture frame that sat next to the alarm clock. It showed five young kids close together to be in the view of the camera. But what got Sasuke's attention was the only girl of about five that sat next him in the picture. She had extremely fair skin which complemented her dark brown hair with bangs that came to her shoulders and had a goofy as she stuck out her tongue from the space were her front tooth was missing.

"Today is the day, will you be coming home Danieru?" Sasuke said out loud to the girl in picture as he traced his finger down her face before getting up to get ready to meet his teammates, and the unknown 5th member who they will be meeting today who will be helping them get through the chunnin exams.  
**  
Note from Author:** If you came here because of my other story KHP then I want to say I'm sorry it me so long to update. I had this all typed out at my school and I printed it out, and I lost the copy *pounds head against the wall* but I still have chapters three and four (yes, not two) written out in my spirals that I still have. Secondly, some idiot decided to pour gravel all over the road so when I was riding my bike to the library I end up taking a sharp turn which sends me fly off my bike (which wasn't as painful as I thought it would be but that was probably due to shock.) The next thing I know, my left sandal is covered in blood from a very deep gash on my left ankle, blood is pouring and down my right knee, (I mean it was like a red river of blood flowing down my leg!) my left elbow and wrist is all scrapped up, and a huge bruise on my upper left leg. After going to the ER and getting stitches and my knee wrapped up, I could barely walk for the next three days, and it hurt like h&#% to put pressure on my right leg till the other day when I could finally walk normally. So yeah, the last week hasn't been best week. Ok, enough with the gory details, REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!


End file.
